Pokemon Learning League Redeeming Oneself
by Storalwhit
Summary: Iris and Serena visit Rustboro City and take in some of the sights it has, including a tall tower, the Contest Hall and a bay north of the city. After checking out the tide pools, the meet a trainer named Vanessa, whom wants to rectify with her friends after an unfortunate event.


Pokemon Learning League

Redeeming Oneself

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Iris, Axew and Serena arriving in Rustboro Town on a partly overcast afternoon. A cool breeze blows in the air, the town is bustling with the residents going about their own business and a rustic atmosphere envelops the whole area. Serena turns over to the audience and casually speaks to them.)_

Serena (casually): Hi, guys.

Iris (casually): Hey, there.

Axew (casually): Axew.

 _(She turns over to Serena.)_

Iris: It's pleasant around here today.

Axew: Ax-ew.

Serena: Yeah.

 _(As they continue down the street, Serena takes notices of a tower not too far from where they are. She then gets an idea.)_

Serena: How about we get a good view of the city from that tower?

Iris: All right, let's go.

 _(They head over to the tower. Cross fade to moments later, where they arrive on the top floor, with many visitors going about enjoying their time, with many looking out at the view and others getting gifts from a nearby souvenir stand. Benches are perched near the walls with plants place next to them and binoculars are set up near the windows.)_

Both (in amazement): Whoa!

Axew (in amazement): Axew!

 _(They go over to one of the binoculars and look through it. We switch to the point of the view of the binoculars and they look out to the ocean and spot a pod of Wailord migrating to the south.)_

Serena & Iris (O.S.): Whoa!

 _(Now, they see a large cruise ship passing by to the far east of the pod. They pan to the outskirts of the city and spot the contest hall and a bike taxi route to it, as well as the nearby forest. Next, they look to the north side and see a bay, where some trainers are fishing or are swimming in the water and a tide pool zone just east of it. We switch back to the two pulling away from the binoculars.)_

Iris: What do you think? Should we check them out?

Serena: Sure. Let's go.

 _(They exit the tower and head over to the bike taxi service. A biker girl named Eve works at the station. She has blonde hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a gold and silver bikers' uniform, her name tag and exercise sneakers.)_

Serena: Excuse us. We'd like to go to the Contest hall.

Eve: Sure, no problem. Just let me get ready.

 _(She gets up from her seat, puts on her helmet and knee- &-elbow pads and gets out a four-person bike taxi. She pulls up, Iris and Serena get aboard and they ride on up the path.)_

Eve: You know, they're having an open stage there today, so you should check it out.

Serena: Okay, we'll do that.

 _(Minutes later, they arrive at the arena. Eve parks the bike and Iris and Serena dismount.)_

Iris: Thanks for the lift, Eve.

Eve: Not a problem at all. You two enjoy yourselves.

 _(The two smile back at her and they head inside the arena. Once inside, they head inside to the stage area, where colorful spotlights shine down on the giant ribbon symbol in the center ring.)_

Serena (with admiration): Wow!

Iris _(encourages)_ : Go on, Serena. Step up there.

Serena: Okay.

 _(She walks down to the stage, goes up the steps and stands in the center. Serena takes out her three Pokeballs.)_

Serena: Come on, out, everyone.

 _(She tosses them up and Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon emerge from them. Now, we do a 360_ _° turn around them while Serena imagines herself standing before a large audience, who cheer her & her Pokemon on during a contest.)_

Serena: Oh, that felt good.

Iris _(knowingly)_ : Serena, I have a feeling you'll do great in the contests.

Serena: Aww, thanks Iris.

 _(They exit the arena and return to the bike taxi. Side wipe to thirty-seven minutes later, where we see them arriving to the bay. Small waves crash on the shoreline, groups of people are either sun-bathing or playing around in the water and some trainers swimming about searching for Pokemon.)_

Iris: Everyone here's having a great time.

Axew: Axew.

Serena:Yeah, and so will we. Let's go see those tidepools.

Iris: Okay, then.

 _(They go east of the beach to the tide pools. There are large and small ones across the area. Some rocks break the water's surface in some of them. Serena and Iris go over to one of the larger pools and see Staryu, Clamperl, Shellder, a Wimpod and a Pyukumuku living in it. Now, they look over to the next one and find a Krabby, a Tympole, a Mareanie, two more Pyukumuku and a Dewpider inhabiting it, all while the two observe it with great fascination and intrigue. Cross fade to minutes later, where they're strolling along the shoreline.)_

Serena: Boy, those tide pools sure were interesting.

Axew (going "Yeah."): Axew.

Iris: Mmm-hmm, and there were some interesting Pokemon living in them.

Serena: How long do you think some of them took to get there?

Iris: I don't know. Maybe quite a long time.

Serena: That's what I was thought, too.

 _(As they continue to stroll along, they spot a girl named Vanessa, sitting near the edge of it, looking on the horizon with a pensive expression on her face. She has dark blue hair, hazel eyes and is wearing a sea blue shirt, beige cargo shorts and sneakers. A Wingull lands down next to her, and she gives a piece of a Pokepuff.)_

Vanessa: You like that, don't you?

 _(She gently strokes the top of its head and it flies off.)_

Iris: What could she thinking about?

Serena: Who knows? Let's go and ask her.

 _(They stroll up to her and Vanessa takes notice.)_

Vanessa: Oh, hi. I'm Vanessa. Who are you?

Serena: Nice to meet you, Vanessa. My name's Serena.

Iris: I'm Iris, and this here is Axew.

Axew _(saying "Hi.")_ : Axew.

Vanessa: So, why did you come over to me?

Iris: We were noticing you were deeply thinking about something.

Vanessa: Yeah, you got it. I've been trying to think about how I can make things right with my friends.

Serena (wondering): Really? What happened?

Vanessa: Well, the whole thing started three weeks ago…

 _(We flashback to three weeks ago, where, from Vanessa's viewpoint, we see her meeting up with her friends, Minnie, Luna and Aiden in a field just outside the city. Minnie has long red hair, hazel eyes, freckles on her face and is wearing a yellow-green buttoned shirt, long shorts and flats. Luna has short black hair, violet eyes, and is wearing a bright yellow shirt, short jeans and sneakers. Aiden has spiky brown hair, red eyes, and is wearing a short-sleeved polo shirt, tan brown shorts and sneakers. Aiden has something hidden behind his back.)_

Vanessa: All right, we're all here Aiden. What's the big surprise?

Aiden: Okay. You guys ready?

 _(Luna, Vanessa and Minnie nod their heads.)_

Aiden: Okay. Ta-da!

 _(He pulls out from behind his back… a Pokemon Egg in a glass case and a trophy. It consists of a golden Pidgeot with streaks behind it, indicating it flying really fast, and has a big star in the center.)_

All (impressed & amazed): Wow!

Luna: That's amazing!

Aiden: Thanks. It's for having the best Pokemon in stamina and speed.

Minnie: Well, congrats Aiden.

Aiden: Mmm-hmm, thanks.

 _(He puts them back in his backpack.)_

Aiden: But enough about that. Let's get down to business.

Others: Right.

 _(They head over to a nearby berry patch and start picking fresh berries. There are a wide variety of berries growing, from Sitruses and Orans, to Cherris, Pechas, Tamatos and many more.)_

Luna: Oh, these Bluk berries would make some PokeBlocks.

Aiden: Yeah, and look at these Oran berries.

 _(Vanessa looks around and spies some ripened Leppa berries.)_

Vanessa: Ooh, these look nice.

 _(As she picks a few of them off, but then, she notices five of its branches form into the shape of a star, with three leaves filling it out.)_

Vanessa: Huh?

 _(She does a double take, looks closer and sees a small amount of space between them.)_

Vanessa: That was weird. Oh, well.

 _(She resumes her berry picking. Side wipe to moments later, where everyone's getting ready to have a race with their Pokemon. Vanessa has her Growlithe out, Luna has a Raichu, Minnie's got a Zigzagoon and Aiden has a Blitzle.)_

Luna: All right, ready?!

 _(They nod their heads.)_

Luna: Okay, go!

 _(They sprint across the field. Aiden and Blitzle charge ahead of the rest of the group, and Vanessa catches up to them. Just then, a Pidgeot-shaped shadow streaking across the ground.)_

Vanessa: What the?

 _(She and the others looks up and see it's a cloud in the vague shape of one. Now, the four reach the other end of the field and they take a breather.)_

Minnie: Boy, Aiden. You and Blitzle sure know how to sprint.

Aiden: Indeed, we do. I give you guys some pointers.

Vanessa: Sure, that'd be great.

 _(Side fade to moments later, where they're thoroughly scouting through a tall patch of grass.)_

Vanessa (to Growlithe): Keep your eyes peeled for anything

 _(They resume scanning the area. Just then, a Tranquill cuts through the grass at a fast speed and attacks Growlithe.)_

Vanessa: Oh-ho, out first challenge! Okay, Growlithe use Flame Wheel!

Growlithe: _(barks.)_

 _(It jumps into the air, releases a red-orange flame from its mouth, does a somersault and rolls into Tranquill, dealing damage. Tranquill's wings glow light blue and flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind and blows Growlithe away, doing damage.)_

Vanessa: Come on, Growlithe! Counter that with Take Down!

 _(Growlithe charges towards Tranquill and slams into it, doing damage. Now, it waves its wings in an 'X'-esque motion and a light blue 'X' shape of energy is fired from the tips of its wings at Growlithe, dealing damage to it.)_

Vanessa: Now, use Crunch!

Growlithe: (growls.)

 _(Its teeth glow white and bites down on Tranquill with them, doing a good amount of damage. Now, Tranquill flaps its wings, creates a gust of wind and flies very fast towards Growlithe with a white outline and streaks surrounding it and hits Growlithe, doing damage to it.)_

Vanessa: Okay, Growlithe Flame Burst!

 _(It fires an orange-yellow fireball from its mouth at Tranquill, dealing damage to it. Tranquill waves its wings in an 'X'-esque motion and a light blue 'X' shape of energy is fired from the tips of its wings at Growlithe, dealing damage to it.)_

Vanessa: Growlithe, Flame Wheel now!

Growlithe: (barks.)

 _(It jumps into the air, releases a red-orange flame from its mouth, does a somersault and rolls into Tranquill, dealing damage. Tranquill's waves its wings in an 'X'-esque motion and a light blue 'X' shape of energy is fired from the tips of its wings at Growlithe, doing damage to it.)_

Vanessa: Use Flame Burst!

 _(It fires an orange-yellow fireball from its mouth at Tranquill, dealing damage to it. The Tranquill flies away in defeat.)_

Vanessa: That was great, Growlithe. You sure showed Tranquill a thing or two.

Growlithe: _(barks.)_

 _(Vanessa gets a box of PokeBlocks from her backpack.)_

Vanessa: Here, Growlithe.

 _(She tosses up a few of them, Growlithe jumps up & catches them in its mouth and chews them. Vanessa gently strokes the top of its head.)_

Vanessa: You know, that Tranquil had some good speed there.

Growlithe: _(yips in agreement.)_

Vanessa: Mmm-hmm, and speaking of which, you should have seen this trophy Aiden got. It has a Pidgeot that was flying really fast and had a big star at the base. It was so cool-looking. _(sighs.)_ I would sure love to have it. _(She shakes her head.)_ Wait, why did I just say that? _(She ponders for a moment and then gasps with realization.)_ Ohhhh, no. Uh-uh. I'm not even going to think about it.

 _(Now, moments later, they regroup at the field. Minnie and Zigzagoon walks over and gets into a starting stance.)_

Minnie: All right, Zigzagoon, use Swift!

Zigzagoon: Zigzagoon!

 _(It opens its mouth and fires golden stars with sparkles around them into the air.)_

Aiden: All right, Blitzle, Shock Wave!

 _(It raises its and yellow electricity, gathers at the tip of its mane, and then it starts glowing yellow with electricity. Now, the mane starts crackling with electricity. Then, Blitzle lowers its head and fires three beams of electricity from the tip, shooting down some of the stars in the process.)_

Luna: Raichu, Charge Beam!

 _(It forms an orb of yellow electricity in front of its mouth and fires a beam of yellow electricity from it, knocking out more stars.)_

Vanessa: Growlithe, Ember attack!

 _(It fires several blasts of red-orange fire out of its mouth, blasting more stars out of the sky. Some of them gain a glowing red aura and spin around clockwise like shuriken.)_

Vanessa _(mutters under her breath, repeatedly)_ : Don't think about the trophy.

 _(The stars stop spinning and dissipate into thin air.)_

Aiden: Cool trick there, Vanessa.

Vanessa: Thanks.

Luna: If there were contest ribbons for having the best appeal, you'd win it for sure.

Vanessa: (chuckles awkwardly) Yeah, I would.

 _(Now, we see the rest of their day go on, with them briefly sparring off with each other, playing with their respective Pokemon, and working out some new attacks, all while Vanessa continuously thinks about the trophy and trying to dispel the impulsive and intrusive thought. Cross fade to hours later, at dusk.)_

Luna: I got to say, we didn't do too badly today.

Minnie: You said it, Luna, and I think our Pokemon would agree.

:

Aiden: Well, it's getting late, so we better get home.

Vanessa: Why don't you guys go on without me? I have something I need to take care of.

Aiden: Okay. We'll see you first thing in the morning, then.

Vanessa: Yeah, see you.

 _(Minnie, Aiden and Luna wave goodbye to her and head off for home. As soon as they're out of sight, Vanessa shouts at the top of her lungs.)_

Vanessa: That's it! I can't take any more of this impulse!

 _(Now, we dissolve to three hours later, at nighttime in the city, where we see Vanessa quietly approach Aiden's home. She inconspicuously peeks through the windows via binoculars and spots the lights going off in one of the rooms. Now, Vanessa quietly approaches the house.)_

Vanessa (whispers): Come on out, Tangela.

 _(She opens the Pokeball and Tangela emerges.)_

Vanessa _(quietly)_ : Listen, I need you to use Vine Whip to get the trophy from Aiden's room.

 _(She picks it up, shows it where the trophy sits and sets it back on the ground. Now, Tangela extends one of its vines through the window. We cut to the inside of the room, where we see the vine slithering above the floor until it reaches Aiden's nightstand, where the vine silently grabs the trophy, gently picks it up and briskly bring it over to the window. Tangela turns the trophy horizontally and smoothly pulls it out. Now, we cut back outside, where Vanessa takes it from Tangela's vines.)_

Vanessa:Nice job there, Tangela. Now, return.

 _(She calls it back to its Pokeball. Now, she quietly closes the window back up and dashes down the street. Cross wipe to moments later, where she arrives back at the field and sits on the ground.)_

Vanessa: Finally, I got you.

 _(She cuddles the trophy close to her face. Suddenly, she shakes her head, gives a second look at the trophy and lets out a shocked gasp.)_

Vanessa: Oh, lord! I can't believe I did that!

 _(She hyperventilates and runs around in a panic.)_

Vanessa (gets an idea): Ah-ha.

 _(She digs up a hole in the center of the field, places the trophy and egg in her bag, places it in and seamlessly fills the hole back up. Now, she rushes off back home. Fade in to early the next morning, where she returns to the field and inspects the spot she buried.)_

Vanessa (with relief): Thank goodness. They haven't gotten here yet.

 _(Just then, Minnie, Aden and Luna arrive.)_

Vanessa: Morning, guys.

Luna: Morning, Vanessa. What are you doing here so early?

Vanessa: I just wanted to get a head start to the day.

Luna: Ahh, okay then.

 _(She sees that Aiden's very upset.)_

Vanessa: What's the matter, Aiden?

Aiden: Somebody stole my trophy last night.

Vanessa: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure it'll turn up.

Aiden: I hope so. I mean, why would anyone want to take it?

Vanessa: Who knows?

Minnie: Anyways, let's get started.

 _(They go out to the center of the field and all each take out one Pokeball.)_

Minnie: Come on out, Mr. Mime.

 _(She opens the Pokeball and Mr. Mime appears.)_

Mr. Mime: Mime, Mime.

Luna and Aiden: Go!

 _(They toss theirs up and a Buneary and a Noibat emerge, respectively.)_

Vanessa: I choose you, Rotom!

 _(She throws the Pokeball and Rotom emerges from it. Suddenly, she hears a faint cry of a Pidgeot.)_

Vanessa: Huh, that was weird.

Luna: You're up first, Vanessa.

Vanessa: Okay. _(She and Rotom step up to position.)_

Luna: Mr. Mime, use Magical Leaf!

Mr. Mime: Mime!

 _(Its hands glow light green and forms a light green ring energy in front of itself, which turns into an orb. Now, it fires multiple light green glowing leaves from it.)_

Vanessa: Rotom, use Discharge!

 _(She points in the direction of the first round and Rotom's body gets enveloped in yellow electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from it at the leaves, shooting them down.)_

Vanessa: That was great. Now, go for the ones-

 _(Suddenly, she hears the cry again, except a little louder than before and misses the second rounds.)_

Minnie: What was that, Vanessa? You usually get them every time.

Vanessa: Sorry about that. I just had something on my mind.

Minnie: Well, okay.

 _(Now, we side wipe to minutes later, where Vanessa is amid a battle with a Loudred.)_

Vanessa: Rotom, Shock Wave!

 _(Its whole body glows with yellow electricity, then an orb of yellow electricity forms above its head. Now, the orb sparks with yellow electricity and Rotom fires a jagged beam of yellow electricity from it at Loudred, doing a good amount of damage. Loudred stomps on Rotom with its two feet, doing damage_.)

Vanessa: Now, use Thunder Shock!

 _(Rotom fires a beam of yellow electricity from it at Loudred, doing damage to it. Loudred runs away in defeat.)_

Vanessa: Nice job, Rotom. You certainly showed that Loudred a thing or two.

 _(Rotom gives off a happy and appreciative expression. Just then, she hears the Pidgeot's cry again.)_

Vanessa: _(gasps with excitement.)_ There must be a Pidgeot around here! Come on, Rotom!

 _(They scour the area for the "Pidgeot". Fade in to moments later, and she's still searching.)_

Vanessa: I don't understand. I thought it'd be over here for sure.

 _(Rotom shrugs with its appendages.)_

Vanessa: Okay, so if there isn't one here, how come I keep hearing one? _(She thinks for a minute and then gets a sudden realization and gives off an "Oh, no." gasp.)_ Okay, just calm down, Vanessa. If you don't think about it, then maybe it won't occur again.

 _(Side wipe to moment, and they get started with help their Pokemon perfect some new attacks.)_

Aiden: Noibat, use Razor Wind!

 _(The patagium of its wings glow bright white and repeatedly flaps them, firing a single white crescent-shaped energy wave and then the glow fades.)_

Minnie: Mr. Mime, Giga Impact!

Mr. Mime: Mime!

 _(Its body becomes enveloped in an invisible, and then a bright flash of yellow appears in front of its face. Now, it shoots itself and an orb of light purple energy starts to form, but it quickly dissipates and Mr. Mime stops in its tracks.)_

Luna: Okay, Buneary, let's do Sky Uppercut!

Buneary: Bun-eary!

 _(It makes a fist, which glows light blue and does an uppercut, but the glow quickly fades away.)_

Vanessa: All right. Rotom, Electro Ball!

 _(Rotom's body gets enveloped in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off its body. Then, all of it condenses in front of itself and forms into a small orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it and Rotom fires it into the sky.)_

Vanessa: That was pretty good. Now, let's go for a-

 _(Suddenly, she hears the Pidgeot's cry once more, much louder than before.)_

Vanessa: Oh, no you don't! Not going to get to me this time!

 _(She breathes heavily. The others come over to her.)_

Luna (worried and suspicious): Vanessa, are you feeling all right? This isn't like you.

Vanessa: Don't be silly, Luna. I'm doing fine.

Luna (inquisitively): Okay, then.

 _(She sees her friends huddling together and whispering to one another.)_

Vanessa (thinking to herself): Uh-oh. They're starting to catch on. Come on, think of something. (directly, to the three.) Hey, guys. How about we battle one on one?

Minnie (pensively): Sure thing, Vanessa.

 _(They get to the center of the field. Vanessa and Aiden go into their respective corners and get into their starting positions.)_

Aiden: Why don't you have the first move, Vanessa?

Vanessa: Okay, then. Rotom, start with-

 _(She hears the cry yet again and attempts to resist reacting to it, but she throws her up into the air.)_

Vanessa (shouting to the sky): Leave me alone, will you?! You're really driving me crazy!

 _(She lowers her head. Minnie, Luna and Aiden walk over to her.)_

Aiden: Okay, Vanessa drop the act. You've been acting weird all morning. What is it you're hiding from us?

Minnie: Yeah. Come on, spit it out.

 _(Vanessa nervously looks at them while they clamor and for an answer from her and the Pidgeot's cry grows louder and louder. She throws her head into the air.)_

Vanessa _(shouts)_ : AHHH, STOP IT! STOP IT! Okay, I did it! I stole it! It's there, in the ground! Oh, please take it back! I can't take any more of that awful cry!

 _(She points to the spot, and falls to the ground on her knees, tears coming out of her eyes and her head drooped in guilt. Aiden digs up, gets the backpack out and checks on the content. He wipes off his forehead in relief.)_

Aiden: Phew. Come on, guys.

 _(The three walk back home. They look back at Vanessa with shame, disappointment, betrayal, anger and disgust. Fade back to the present day.)_

Serena: Oh, that _is_ pretty bad.

Vanessa: Yeah.

Serena: So, how far are you with your apology?

Vanessa: So far, not a whole lot. I know what I want to say, but I really want it to be honest, sincere and truthful.

Iris: I see. Well, maybe our friend Lex can help you with it.

Vanessa: Okay, if you think it'll help.

Iris (with certainty): Believe us. He will and more.

 _(She pulls out the Pokepilot from her backpack, turns it on and calls Quinn, who is doing some training with an Araquanid.)_

Quinn: Hey, guys. What's up?

Serena: We're doing well, Quinn. What Pokemon are you training there?

Quinn: This is Oranguru. ( _to Oranguru.)_ Come on up and say hi to them.

 _(It sits up and waves hello to them.)_

Iris: Hi.

Vanessa: Hey, there. I'm Vanessa.

Quinn: Greetings. Anyways, what's been

Iris: Vanessa's trying to work out an apology to her friends.

Quinn: Oh, how come?

Serena: She stole her one of her friend's trophy out of an impulse and tried to cover it up.

Quinn: Ooh, that's pretty awful.

Iris: We know, and she wants it to be very honest, so we were thinking you could help her out with it.

Quinn: Of course I can. To start off, be sure that your apology includes the three R's: regret, responsibility and remedy.

Vanessa: Okay, then what?

Quinn: Now, when you deliver said apology, be completely sincere with it. I know you're already trying to go for that, and it _is_ important because it comes from the fact that you regret your actions and are aware that you hurt your friends.

Iris: All right, we got that.

Quinn: Good. Next, when you take responsibility for your actions, show them that you've truly accepted the blame for the incident. Don't attempt to make up any excuses, try to rationalize or justify said actions, or even avoid explaining why you did what you did.

Serena: That's some sound advice. What's next?

Quinn: Now, you try to remedy the situation, and there are basically two known ways you can do this: assuring them that you won't do anything like that again or making it up to them by doing something specific.

Vanessa: Hmm, yeah, I could try that.

Quinn: Okay, then. Now, here's something to keep in mind: don't try to use apologies for personal gains or getting what you want. Choosing to apologize because someone else told you so or you think you'll get something out of it is not only insincere, but it'll also make you come off worse than before.

Iris: All right, we'll have that in mind. Now what?

Quinn: This next one is pretty much self-explanatory: plan your apology in advance before giving it.

Serena: You're right about that. Anything else?

Quinn: Mmm-hmm. Give those people some time to think over your apology, then actively listen to their response. It's not a good idea to try and rush anything through, so give your friends some time to decide what they want to do.

Vanessa: Okay, go on.

Quinn: After that, listen intently to their response. Be sure that there aren't any distractions, keep a sharp focus, avoid defending yourself, pay attention to the body language and sometimes repeat back what was said. One other important element: don't just listen to what's being said, but also read between the lines.

Vanessa: Oh, that's pretty good.

Quinn: Yeah, and one other thing. You probably already know this, but try to use the experience to learn from your mistakes, like not to overthink things, showing yourself some compassion, being open to new ideas, not succumb to your fears and, of course, being true to yourself.

Iris: Well, Quinn, all of that will definitely help Vanessa out.

Quinn: If you do it correctly, it certainly will, which is why I'm going to present a scenario to you guys.

Serena: All right, then.

 _(Right pan over to a screen displaying a scenario of a guy trying to redeem himself.)_

Quinn: So, you guys ready to do it?

Iris: You bet.

Axew: Axew.

Quinn: Very well, then. This guy, Corey, wants to redeem himself after copying some of his friend's combination moves without their consent. Which of the three R's do you think is the most essential here?

Vanessa: Hmm. Him showing how much he regret his actions.

Quinn: Okay, Vanessa. Now, how do you think he can be sincere with it?

Iris: He should explain to them why he did what he did honestly.

Quinn: Very well, Iris. Next, what can he do to show he's taken responsibility for his actions?

Serena: He acknowledges that he made a huge mistake and is willing to accept all the blame for it.

Quinn: All right, Serena. Now, how can he remedy the situation?

Serena: He could promise he'll never do it again and let them know he wants to use them beforehand.

Quinn: Very good. Next, what should he not do with it?

Iris: He shouldn't use it to try and immediately gain their trust again and act like the incident never happened.

Quinn: Okay, then. Lastly, after having given out his apology, what kind of response do you think he'll get?

Vanessa: His friends accept his apology and let him join up again, but it'll be a while before he fully earns their trust back.

Quinn: Okay. You guys did great.

Serena: Thank you, Quinn.

Quinn: Mmm. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to get back to training. Bye, you guys. Oh, and it was nice to meet you, Vanessa.

Vanessa: Thanks, Quinn. You too.

 _(Iris shuts the Pokepilot off and puts it back in her backpack. Now, Vanessa looks out into the bay.)_

Iris: Hey, guys. Check out those waves.

 _(Serena and Iris look out and see a few big ones beginning to form and rise.)_

Serena & Iris: Oh, yeah.

Axew: Axew.

 _(They back away to higher ground before the first wave crashes down. Then, a second one hits and a Dragalge washes up ashore, brutally wounded, its pectoral and tail fins are damaged and its body is covered with scars and scuff marks.)_

Serena: Uh-oh. That Dragalge isn't looking too good.

Iris (agreeing): You're right, Serena.

Axew: Axew.

 _(Vanessa steps forward.)_

Vanessa _(confidently)_ : Don't worry, guys. I know exactly what to do.

 _(She runs down to the Dragalge and carefully examines its injuries.)_

Vanessa _(reassuring & certain)_:Just hold still, Dragalge, and this won't hurt a bit.

 _(She cleans up its wounds and dresses them, patches up its fins, sprays a Hyper Potion around it and feeds it a special PokeBlock, all while Iris and Serena watch with impressed expressions.)_

Vanessa (gently): There you are, all ready to go. Now, try to be careful getting back.

 _(Dragalge nods its head while Vanessa helps it back into the water. It swims off, Vanessa waves goodbye to it and goes back over to the girls.)_

Serena: Wow, Vanessa. You did great there.

Vanessa: Thank you.

Iris: How'd you know how to do all that?

Vanessa: I learned it all from Nurse Joy.

Iris: Ahh, that's great. She must be a great teacher.

Vanessa: You better believe she is.

Iris: So, anyways, how could Dragalge have gotten that way?

Vanessa: It could have been from a territorial battle with another Dragalge somewhere.

Serena: Hmm, you're probably right. _(She turns over to Vanessa.)_ So, Vanessa? Ready to work out your apology?

Vanessa _(with certainty)_ : You bet.

Serena: Great, but before we start, we better ask the audience if they want to do it.

Iris: Okay, Serena. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys up for it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, all right.

Vanessa: Uh, don't they find it a little creepy?

Serena: Not really. We try to be friendly with them, even if they don't respond sometimes.

Vanessa: Ahh, got you there.

 _(Cross dissolve to Vanessa's scenario.)_

Serena (V.O.): Let's get started. Which of the three R's is the most crucial? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ She wants to remedy with them. Okay, then.

 _(As they talk, parts of the apology appear as they go along.)_

Vanessa (V.O.): Next, how can I show that I'm being truthful? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Tell them what I was going through at the time and why I did it. All right.

Iris: (V.O.): How can Vanessa show she's taken responsibility for her actions? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ By showing that she's accepted it's her own fault and takes all the blame. Okay, then.

Vanessa (V.O.): Next, what can I do to make things right? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for two seconds.)_ Guarantee to them that I won't pull a stunt like that ever again. Yeah, that's good.

Serena (V.O.): What should her not use her apology for? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ To get some kind of reward out of it. You got it.

Iris (V.O.): Finally, what do you think her friends' response would be? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ They get where her impulse was coming from, and if she's willing to be more upfront and control herself, they'll forgive her for what happened.

 _(Side wipe back to them and Iris casually speaks to the audience.)_

Iris (casually): Nice job, you guys.

Axew (casually): Axew.

 _(Vanessa turns over to the two.)_

Vanessa: Guys, I appreciate you helping me out with this.

Iris: Hey, it was no problem at all.

Serena _(to Vanessa)_ : Hey. I thought off something special you can do for your friends.

Vanessa: Oh? What?

 _(She leans over whispers something to her.)_

Vanessa: Ooh, good idea. I'll give it to them first thing tomorrow, but for now, as a way of saying thanks… _(She quickly scans the area for eavesdroppers. Quietly.)_ …how would you two like to see my secret base?

Serena and Iris: Sure.

Axew (going "sure."): Axew.

Vanessa: All right, then. Follow me.

 _(She leads them from the shoreline and heads in the direction of the forest east of the area. Fade in to minutes to minutes later, where they arrive and come to a large tree.)_

Serena (confused): Okay, where is it?

Vanessa: It's up there.

 _(She climbs up the tree and Iris and Serena follow after. Now they enter into the base. Once inside, they see a bookshelf filled with Pokemon books, a round TV on a table that looks like a PokeBall, a Venusaur & Togepi dolls and a globe sitting on it and a scale model of Lumiose City on another. The walls are decorated with posters, a flowering plant growing in the corner and a green mat on the floor.)_

Iris: This is a nice base, Vanessa.

Vanessa: Thank you, Iris.

Iris: We could tell.

Serena: You sure have a lot of interesting hobbies.

Vanessa: Indeed, I do.

 _(She shows them the globe and gives it a spin.)_

Vanessa: You know, I've heard about a new region called Alola.

Iris (intrigued): Oh, really?

Vanessa: Mmm-hmm. It's a popular destination made up of four islands and home to all kinds of new Pokemon.

Iris: It sounds like a lot of fun. We might have to go there sometime.

Vanessa: Yeah, me too.

Serena: Come on. Let's go outside and do some training.

Vanessa: Sure, sounds good.

 _(They turn over to the audience.)_

All _(casually)_ : Thanks a lot, guys.

Axew _(casually)_ : Axew.

 _(Fade in to a few minutes later, where they're out in the field, doing some training. Serena has her Pancham out, Iris is with Axew and Vanessa has Rotom.)_

Iris: That was an enjoyable episode. You guys like it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Ahh, all right. We'll see you next time.

Axew: Axew.

 _(They casually wave goodbye to the audience and resume with their training. Now, we pan up to see an overview of the surrounding area and the city in the distance and we fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
